Starry night
by Gepocha
Summary: Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Lucrezia bloß tat, was sie tat... erst mein Medizinstudium hat mir eine Antwort gegeben. Ich habe hier versucht, es in Worte zu wandeln.


Disclaimer: Of course the song is not mine. It is "Vincent (Starry starry night)" from Don McLean.

Starry Night

Starry, starry night,  
Paint your palette blue and grey,  
Look out on a summer's day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.  
Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
In colors on the snowy linen land. 

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie den Sommer schmecken. Konnte die warme Brise über ihre Haut streichen spüren und den Duft der blühenden Bäume durch ihre Nase inhalieren, konnte mit ihm all die Gedanken an Tanks, Mako und Spritzen verbannen. Hier war nur Sonne, grünes, volles Gras, unendliches Nichts unterbrochen von Bäumen...

Und er.

Er war hier. Saß im Schatten – was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? - und mit Augen nur für sie. Kein Wunder, schließlich war er Bodyguard.

Sie giggelte wie ein junges Mädchen, spazierte summend über die Blumenwiese, pickte hier und da eine Blume, den Blick stets zurückkehrend zu Vincent.

Vincent Valentine.

Versuchsobjekt Zero.

Sie schluckte und hob die Lider wieder, ebenso den Blick. Da war er, wieder einmal in einem Makotank eingesperrt, nur diesmal nicht, um eine kleinere Wunde zu heilen – sondern weil Hojo, ihr so bezeichneter Mann, ihm eine Kugel durch den Schädel gejagt hatte. Ihn fast hatte verbluten lassen, bevor er ihn stabiliserte und ihm eine eigens kreierte Plasmid-Vektor-Lösung per Katheter in die Aorta abdominalis injeziert hatte.

Biestergene.

Sie schluckte, um gegen die sporadischen Kontraktionen ihrer Kehle gegen zu wirken. Mehr Biester. Reichte es nicht, dass Vinc-

Nein.

V Null.

Nicht an den Namen denken.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie schluchzte und den Blick abwandte. Niemals an die Namen denken. V Null und V Eins – ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch – Versuchsobjekte. Aber während V Eins aus diesem Grund in ihr gezüchtet wurde, war Vinc-

Nein!

Nein...

Sie sackte auf ihre Knie.

Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they did not know how.  
Perhaps they'll listen now. 

Vincent.

Sie war glatt versucht den Namen sogar laut auszusprechen.

Vincent.

Ihr Beschützer, ihr persönlicher Turk, ihr... Freund. Er hing da oben, weil er versucht hatte Hojo und sie von diesem Wahnsinn abzubringen, als den er V Eins betrachtete.

V Eins...

Natürlich konnte sie verstehen, dass es auf manche Menschen verstörend wirkte Kinder zu züchten. Hojo und sie hatten längst festgestellt, dass Föten in Reagenzgläsern beziehungsweise Tanks verendeten. Kinder auszutragen war die sinnvollste Art und Weise sie in ein lebensfähiges Stadium zu bringen. Aber was sollte diese unmenschliche Furcht vor Genomveränderungen? Es war der Weg Erbkrankheiten zu besiegen und wurde längst in der Medizin verwendet. Warum warten, bis Symptome auftraten? Warum sie nicht gleich verhindern, indem man Embryonen mit einer mangelarmen Erbinformation ausstattete?

Sie hatte es Vincent alles erklärt. Hatte ihn unterrichtet in Molekulargenetik, bis hin zur Bedeutung von Telomeren und Schutz vor ultraviolettem Licht durch Flavorine und Melanine. Sie hatte sogar den Eindruck gehabt, er hätte es verstanden. Und doch, er blieb bei seiner Meinung.

Er lehnte Projekt V Eins ab.

Warum? Dachte er, sie würde es nicht schaffen ihre Muttersinstinkte zu unterdrücken, wenn ihr Junge Makospritzen bekam? Es war mit normalen Müttern und Impfungen doch nicht anders. Oder hatte er Angst, der Kleine würde zu viel allein sein, weil seine Eltern beide Wissenschaftler waren? Ganz Shinra würde mit dem Jungen spielen, wenn Hojo es befahl. Er würde seinem Alter gerecht aufwachsen, nur mit mehr Spaß und viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Mit einem Körper, der nie krank wurde und kaum Grenzen kannte.

Was daran konnte man ablehnen?

Ihr tränengefüllter Blick wandte sich dem Makotank zu.

Vincent sollte die Augen aufmachen. Er sollte ihr noch einmal erklären, warum er so dachte. Sollte noch einmal fast die Fassung verlieren, weil sie sturer sein konnte als jeder Esel.

Starry, starry night,  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,  
Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue.  
Colors changing hue, morning field of amber grain,  
Weathered faces lined in pain,  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand. 

„Vincent...", ein Flüstern, ein Hauchen, ein Wispern, das sich ihren Lippen entwandt, "Mach die Augen auf... bitte..."

Vergebens. Sie wusste es selbst. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Augen sich je wieder mit Leben – mit mental intaktem Selbst dahinter – füllten, war nur gering. Ging praktisch gegen Null.

V Null.

Wie konnte Hojo das tun? Wie konnte er auf Vincent schießen, nur weil dieser ihn anschrie? Wie konnte er ihr das antun, obwohl er wusste, wie es sie verletzen würde? Vincent war ihr Freund gewesen. Er war nicht nur ein Versuchsobjekt, ein Träger des Chaosgens, eine hirnlose Marionette wie der Rest, der in Hojos Tanks verfaulte.

Er war so viel mehr. Mehr gewesen. So viel...

Sie schloss die Augen, um den Tränen nicht die Überhand zu geben. Es war vorbei. Geschehen. Sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Und doch... wie konnte Hojo nur? Wie konnte er so kalt und grausam... sie schluchzte auf. Warum hatte sie das nie bemerkt? Wie egal ihm das Leben war? Er forschte nicht, um den Planeten in Ordnung zu behalten, sondern um des Forschens Willen – ohne jegliche Maßregelungen. Er zwang seine Versuchsobjekte, betrachtete sie als inhumane Kreaturen und hatte keinerlei Respekt vor ihnen. Keinen Sinn, dass es sich um Menschen handelte. Menschen mit Rechten, mit Freuden, mit Familie...

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Familie.

Sie trug sein Kind – nein – ihrer beider Versuch in sich. Einen Menschen. Sie züchteten einen Menschen, voll gestopft mit Genen, dessen Auswirkungen sie kaum kannten. Sie verurteilten ein nicht einmal geborenes Kind dazu sein komplettes Leben als Versuchsobjekt zu verbringen. Niemals Freiheit zu kennen, niemals ohne Angst vor dem nächsten Versuch zu leben, niemals sorglos zu spielen, niemals zu lachen, niemals zu lächeln...

Ihre Lider weiteten sich.

„Was habe ich getan?"

Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
And how you suffered for your sanity,  
And how you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they did not know how.  
Perhaps they'll listen now. 

„Oh Gaia... Gaia...", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Was habe ich bloß getan?"

Sie hatte genau das getan, was sie verabscheute. Hatte ohne Moral, ohne Rücksicht auf Kummer und Schmerz ein Experiment begonnen. Sie hatte wie Hojo gehandelt. Hojo, der ihren Vincent erschossen hatte.

Sie war um keinen Deut besser. Sie war genau wie der Mann, der Vincent tötete – nein, nicht tötete, zu ewiger Folter verurteilte. Ewiges Leid mit der einzigen Begründung, dass es der Wissenschaft half. Sie war wie Hojo. Es war ihre Schuld, dass Vincent dort hing.

Ihre Ignoranz.

Ihre Arroganz.

Ihre Kaltherzigkeit.

Ihre Dummheit nicht zu verstehen, was Vincent ihr sagen wollte. Dass er ihr die ganze Zeit mitteilen wollte, was für einen Fehler sie beging. Dass er sie dafür schützen wollte zu sehen, was Hojo mit ihrem Kind – ihrem Sohn in Gaias Namen! - anstellen würde. Vincent hatte ihn längst durchschaut, während sie an ihrer naiven Hoffnung festhing, dass es wirklich das Beste für alle wäre und ihr Sohn glücklich sein würde.

Wie konnte sie nur so starrköpfig sein?

Hatte es wirklich Vincents Opfer gebraucht, um ihr die Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen?

Sie glitt zu Boden und zog ihre Beine an sich heran, die Arme um ihre Knie, ihr Mund auf ihre Haut gepresst, um das Schluchzen zu dämpfen.

Hatte er es gewusst?

Die ganze Zeit gewusst?

War er möglicherweise willentlich für sie in den Tod gegangen, um ihr die Wahrheit zu zeigen, wenn er sie schon nicht überzeugen konnte? Hatte er gewusst, was Hojo mit ihm machen würde? Hatte er sich für sie geopfert?

„Hast du?", sie sah mit tränenverschmierten Augen zu ihm auf, „Hast du? Antworte mir! Wach endlich auf, Vincent!"

For they could not love you,  
But still your love was true.  
And when no hope was left in sight  
On that starry, starry night,  
You took your life as lovers often do.  
But I could have told you, Vincent,  
This world was never meant for one  
As beautiful as you. 

„Nein... nein...", Lucrezia schüttelte den Kopf, „Das kannst du nicht getan haben..."

Oder? Er konnte nicht gewusst haben, dass Hojo so ausrasten würde, richtig? Irgendetwas musste ihn aufgeregt haben, wodurch er wutentbrannt zu Hojo ging... ja, das musste es sein...

Aber Vincent war nie wütend. Er war ein Turk. Er ließ keine Gefühle zu. Warum hätte er ohne jeden Grund zu Hojo laufen und ihn anschreien sollen? Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Jeden Funken von Wut, jedes Erglimmen von emotionalen Widerstand hatte er im selben Moment unterdrückt, wo sie aufkamen. Hatte es nie gewagt Emotionen zu zeigen. Ein Turk, der sich durch seine eigenen Emotionen beeinflussen ließ, war schnell ein toter Mann.

Und doch hatte er auf seine Meinung bestanden, hatte immer wieder mit ihr und Hojo argumentiert. Hatte stets auf neue seine Ethik vertreten und sich erklärt, hatte gewarnt, hatte gefleht, hatte sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um sie und ihr Kind vor Schmerzen zu bewahren.

Kein Nein, keine Drohung, keine Bitte hatte ihn von seiner Überzeugung abgebracht. Nicht einmal der Anblick einer Pistole in Hojos Händen. Er war in den Tod gegangen. Willentlich.

Er hing dort in diesem Makotank, kaum noch am Leben, ohne Seele und Verstand, während mehrere Biester durch seinen Körper rasten und mental auf ihn einschlugen. Er hatte dieses Risiko auf sich genommen, hatte es sogar herausgefordert.

Für sie.

Ihretwegen.

„Es tut mir Leid... es tut mir so Leid..."

Starry, starry night,  
Portraits hung in empty halls,  
Frameless head on nameless walls,  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget.  
Like the strangers that you've met,  
The ragged men in ragged clothes,  
The silver thorn of bloody rose,  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow. 

„Vincent... Vincent... es tut mir so Leid...", Lucrezia schluchzte, presste die Lippen wieder auf ihre Knie, die sie mit einem Arm an sich drückte, während sie mit dem anderen ihren Bauch hielt.

Es war ihre Schuld. Alles ihre Schuld. Dass Vincent in diesem verdammten Tank verrottete, dass Hojo frei herum lief und weiter Menschen quälte, dass in ihrem Bauch ein Baby wuchs, das ein Leben voller Leid führen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid... so Leid...", sie legte ihre Stirn gegen ihre Knie, wobei ihr Blick auf ihren Bauch fiel, „Oh Gaia... was habe ich dir angetan? Du hast nicht einmal einen Namen...", sie schluchzte, „Allein, dass wir dich V Eins nennen, hätte mich skeptisch machen müssen...", sie schloss die Augen, „Hätte ich nur vorher etwas gemerkt, dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen... dann wärst du hier, Vincent...", sie sah zu dem Tank auf, „Dann würden wir auf einer Wiese sitzen und ich würde Blumen für dich sammeln. Wir würden Kuchen essen und vielleicht würde ich es schaffen dich einmal zum Lächeln zu bringen.", sie strich mit ihrer Hand über ihren Bauch, „Das hier wäre unser Kind. Es wäre nicht genetisch verändert. Es wäre ein normales Kind mit einem Recht glücklich zu sein."

Sie schluchzte und lehnte sich gegen den stählernen Arbeitstisch hinter ihr.

„Aber das ist alles ein Traum... die Wahrheit ist, dass du nie wieder bei mir sein wirst... als ein Freund... ein Geliebter... dieses Kind wird leiden ab dem Moment, wo es geboren ist...", sie sah zu Vincent auf, dessen Lider zwar leicht gehoben waren, aber der keine Reaktionen zeigte – und keine bedeutenden Hirnaktivitäten, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es noch irgendetwas mitbekam, „Was soll ich tun, Vincent?"

Sie konnte ihn nicht retten. Vincent war verloren, war tot auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Sollte sie es ganz beenden? Wer wusste, was er zur Zeit durchstand? Aber hatte sie ein Recht dazu? Sie hatte so viele Leben zerstört, so viel Böses angerichtet, sie war Schuld daran, was ihm hier geschah – sie hatte kein Recht noch eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie konnte, durfte ihn nicht töten. Niemals.

Aber was dann? Wie sollte sie verhindern, dass er litt? Dass ihr Sohn litt? Dass sie selbst weiter Leben zerstörte und Leid verursachte?

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Oh ja... es gab eine Lösung. Eine Erlösung. Sie musste die Welt schützen. Sie musste ihren Sohn schützen. Im fünften Monat war kein Kind in der Lage außerhalb einer Gebärmutter zu überleben. Erst recht nicht...

Sie schritt hinüber von Schrank und holte einige Flaschen hervor. Arsen. Curare. Ah... Zyankali, anderthalbmolar. Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Jetzt nur eine Spritze... zehn Milliliter...

Sie zog die Flüssigkeit auf und überschlug schnell die Zahlen im Kopf. Anderthalbmolar, circa hundert Gramm pro Liter, ein Gramm auf zehn Milliliter... einhundertvierzig Milligramm waren tödlich... es würde schnell gehen.

Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Platz vor Vincents Tank sinken.

„Es tut mir so Leid... endlich verstehe ich... ich verstehe... es tut mir Leid...", sie setzte die Spritze hinter ihren Sternocleidomastoideus – ob sie die Carotis oder Jugularis traf, war egal, „Ich liebe dich... Vincent."

Now I think I know what you tried to say to me,  
And how you suffered for your sanity,  
And how you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they're not listening still.  
Perhaps they never will...


End file.
